The present application relates, generally, to methods of treating addiction disorders using xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonists and to compositions useful in such treatments.
Drug and alcohol addiction and/or abuse and/or dependency (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9caddiction disordersxe2x80x9d) is extremely common. Individuals suffering from such addictions are generally subject to significant symptoms of withdrawal upon attempting to cease use of the addictive substance (whether alcohol or drugs such as cocaine, heroine, nicotine, painkillers, etc.). A number of medical therapies have been tried with differing levels of success. Unfortunately, to date, none of these methods of treatment have been very successful. For this and other reasons, a need exists for improved methods for treating addictive disorders.
The present invention relates to a method for treating an addiction disorder in a patient. The method includes administering to the patient a first xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist and administering to the patient a second xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist. The second xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist is different than the first xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist, and the first xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist and the second xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist are administered simultaneously or non-simultaneously.
The present invention also relates to a composition which includes a first xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist and a second xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist. In this composition, the second xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist is different than the first xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist.
The present invention also relates to a composition which includes a first compound selected from the group consisting of mecamylamine, 18-methoxycoronaridine, bupropion, dextromethorphan, dextrorphan, and phamaceutically acceptable salts and solvates thereof; and a second xcex13xcex24 compound selected from the group consisting of mecamylamine, 18-methoxycoronaridine, bupropion, dextromethorphan, dextrorphan, and phamaceutically acceptable salts and solvates thereof. In this composition, the second compound is different than the first compound.
The present invention also relates to a method of evaluating a compound for its effectiveness in treating addiction disorders by assessing the compound""s ability to bind to xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptors.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating an addiction disorder in a patient. The method includes administering to the patient an xcex13xcex24 nicotinic receptor antagonist under conditions effective to treat the patient""s addiction disorder.